


A Simple Visit

by TheInsanelyGayJaredK



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A sort of sweet ending, Gen, It was TOMB much for him, Jason is a sweet child he doesn’t deserve anything, Jason makes a GRAVE mistake, Post-Canon, Unedited because I live on the edge, kill me, lowkey depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyGayJaredK/pseuds/TheInsanelyGayJaredK
Summary: Jason goes and visits Marvin and WhizzerExtra extra read all about it. New hot garbage, right off the press.





	A Simple Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write because I have no motivation to do anything. It’s short too which makes it worse, and god this thing is ghastly.

Jason was getting ready to go see his dad and Whizzer. He was about a foot out the door when he heard a cough behind him. He spun around to see his stepdad, Mendel, holding a nice boutique of flowers. 

“Jason the flowers.” Mendel smiled softly at Jason who seemed to just remember the flowers existence, “Do you want me to come along?” He added at the end.

“Oh yeah!” Jason replied launching over to grab them, “And no I can walk alone.” The brown haired kid stated before walking out the door. He held the flowers to his chest as he walked down the sidewalk, he didn’t need to use the subway anymore. Dad lived a lot closer now.

He took the newly familiar route as his Walkman played a cassette he got for Christmas from Whizzer. It was a funny story, It was the beginning of Whizzer and his dad’s relationship and he didn’t quite figure out that they were Jewish until too late. Jason didn’t even have a player then so it just sat in his drawer for a year. It was a sweet moment, and the start of a friendship between Whizzer and him.

“Uh take a left here.” He mumbled to himself as he followed his own instructions. “Don’t make eye contact with the crossing guard when you cross the road.” He followed that as well. The Jewish boy moved quickly across some paths, but slowed down for others. He didn’t exactly know what pace he wanted to get there, or exactly what he wanted to say. 

“Walk across the grass and make sure you are at the right section.” He pointed in the right direction with the flowers. If anyone was watching him they would of thought he was purely insane, but this was his way of fun. His joyful attitude seemed of depleted when he reached his destination.

Jason softly put the flowers in the small section between the two graves. He spent a few minutes trying to make the flowers look as nice as possible. “Hey Dad, a lot of stuff has happened since you left. Mom’s getting better though! I-I walked in on it, but she’s getting out of the hospital soon. Everyone misses you still.... The good news! I joined the chess club! Yeah, I finally got myself to join.” Jason talked and updated the grave on everything that happened. 

Jason eventually sat down in front of the flowers, feeling that it would be disrespectful in some way to sit anywhere else. Quickly all bits of happiness Jason seemed to maintain for this one long had completely vanished, “I wish I could of told you how much I loved you.” He bitterly announced, “I-I-I don’t know what I’m going to do. I just want you back. Everyone just got worried about my Bar Mitzvah, so they couldn’t help Whizzer. Then they were so sad about him they forgot about you..... And... Now Mom....” He didn’t realize he was crying until he all he could let out were bits of breaths and chokes of sobs. “I-I j-just want t-to see y-you again.” 

“I-I just.... I just..... I just.... I just...” Jason kept repeating trying to finish his thought without stopping. He didn’t know how long he was there, hugging a grave and letting out little wimpers. This visit had gone from mourning to the world spinning as Jason tried to hold onto any happy moments of his father and father’s lover. It’s hard to think of anything happy when everything felt like it was closing in. Soon the world started fading from view, was it from crying or was he dying? He couldn’t die he was 13. That would be insane, but his dad wasn’t old at all. Is it possible to not be able to breath but also be able to breath too much? Jason needed to stand up. He needed to go home soon. Except he didn’t want to move. It felt like he couldn’t move at all. Everything was weighing down on him. This experience for him was something he couldn’t describe in the slightest. Jason closed his eyes for a second. Just a second... He needed to be able to function. But seconds became minutes, minutes became 10’s of minutes, and Mendel at home got anxious and the last straw was when it started raining.

“Kiddo, it’s time to go home.” A tired Mendel shook Jason softly trying to wake him up while simultaneously holding an umbrella to cover the two of them. He had noticed the Walkman being attacked by the storm ferociously, so he quickly tried to pry the machine off his child latching onto any hope it still could work.  Mendel knew that this would of happened, he should of been here sooner, he should of went with the kid. Too late for that though, he could only blame himself now. 

Jason was in a haze as he mindless walked to the car soaking wet. He was caked head to toe in dirt, grass, and petals. He had to sit in the back seats since he was a dirty mess. Time seemed to go extremely slow as Jason gazed out the window trying escape from real life. 

Wait, Mendel was saying something, “... Going to chess club might help you get better..... I’m not telling Trina about today, or yesterday, or really any day. I don’t think she needs this on her conscious as well.... Me that you won’t go back again, or at least allow me to come with without running off.... it Kiddo?” Jason only listened to bits and pieces of the conversation.

 “Got it.” Jason replied blankly as he saw them pulling close to the house. As soon as the car was parked safely he leaped out of the car to run inside. He felt unclean in more then one way and wanted to feel better. 

After taking a long enough shower and scrubbing off everything, Jason was bright red as he dove into his bed. As he watched shadows on his wall dance from cars driving by he tried to remember some things. What did the apartment look like? Oh god what did it look like? Every so often he would go over it in his head, he couldn’t forget what it looked like. If he did that would mean he would forget a bit of his dad. God knows how long he sat trying to remember what color chair sat in the living room. “It was brown... Because Whizzer Brown.” Jason sheepishly announced out loud as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he couldn’t have his dad back, but he could remember the brown recliner he sat in as he criticized Jason watching baseball. Maybe that’s all he needed to get him through the night. 

And it was.


End file.
